


Cologne

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [11]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cologne

"Can we leave now?" Louis' voice held a note of impatience and it made Lestat pause in his industrious sampling of the array of men's cologne on the counter before them. Louis fancied that he actually had a headache from the reek.

"I haven't chosen anything yet."

"You're not thinking of buying any of that scent!" Louis sounded outraged.

"And why not?" Lestat demanded.

"There is nothing that can improve upon your own dear scent."

"We have no scent..." Lestat began.

"Nonsense. Of course we do." Louis leaned forward and nipped Lestat's lower lip, inhaling gratefully.


End file.
